Nya-Nya lives
by Tatsurou-san
Summary: After Brushogun was released from his captivity and faded away, the ink that was the essence of his power scattered everywhere. Most of it washed away, its magic lost, in the rainstorm that followed his captor's defeat. But one puddle of ink was protected from the rain. One child of his mind was allowed to thrive. Mixed with the magic of the ink is Raven's magic, granting life.


1. Waking Up

I can't seem to remember much of anything...my head, it hurts so much. I'm lying here, under this black pool, shadowed beneath a tree. The rain didn't wash it away. My whole body hurts... I can't tell what's real, what's not. I...don't know what's wrong with me. Who am I?

_Relax, Nya-Nya._

That voice...it's in my head. Why is there a voice in my head? Who is it? What's going on?

_I am Brushogun...or what is left of him..._

Brushogun? I feel like that name should mean something to me...but it doesn't. I try to move my body.

_Not yet, Nya-Nya. You aren't yet fully formed, and the water will still wash you away. Just rest._

Rest...I feel like I want to rest. Maybe things will make more sense after I rest. I stop struggling, and let myself sink back into slumber.

I don't know how long after my first awakening it is, but I feel more whole now, somewhat stronger. I sit up, shielding my eyes against the bright light. It's daytime, I can tell that much. As my eyes adjust to the light, I look down at myself, trying to figure out who - and what - I am.

...well, one thing's abundantly clear. I'm _pink_. Very pink. I also have claws. I am also apparently female, if the abundant cleavage offered for view by my skimpy outfit is anything to go by. I feel my ears twitch, and I reach up to feel them.

An image appears in my mind of a pink catgirl. Somehow, I know that's me.

_This is you, Nya-Nya._

I blink. I remember that voice. "Brushogun?" I ask.

_It is I. My ink had the power to bring drawings to life. That power was misused. Your original design was a product of that misuse, but I have changed that._

"I'm...a drawing?" I ask, shocked. "Does that mean...I'm not really alive?"

_That is not the case. Originally, it was so, but one of those who came to my aid wielded powerful magic that could bend the laws of physics, even defy the will of death. By blending some of that energy with my own power, my ink, and the last of my life force, I was able to catalyze a process that would allow one of my artistic children true life. You were the one to live, as your persona within the art was the strongest, the one with the most desire for life._

I blink for a time, trying to make sense of it all. It's a bit beyond me. "I don't understand."

_...think of it this way. I am your father. The one with the powerful magic is technically your mother. Alone, I could not give you true life, but with her aid I was able to._

This I can understand. "Where are you, Father?" I call out.

_I cannot be with you, child. I am dead._

I struggle to hold back tears. "But...but I don't want to be alone!"

_You need not be._ Images of individuals appear in my mind. An orange female, a large blue mechanical male, a green male, a grey female, and a walking traffic light. Wait, that last one is a male. _These individuals will know you. They may help you. Raven is the one who's magic gave you true life._ The grey female is highlighted in my mind.

I smile happily. "Then she is my mother?"

_...yes. She is...your mother..._ Father's voice begins to fade. _I am sorry, but my time has passed...I can aid you no longer...I have left messages in your mind to aid you...but I can speak to you...no more... ... ..._

His presence is gone. I can't stop myself from bursting into tears. Father is dead. I don't want to be alone. After a time, I stand up. I need to find Mother, and the others Father said would help me. I leap to a nearby building and scale the side, searching for a sign.

I can't see any trace of the ones Father showed me, so I leap from the building to another, going from rooftop to rooftop to find some sing. Eventually, I see them. They are boarding a large orange ship. I need to get to them. I don't want to be left behind!

I race towards them, smiling happily. "Mother!" I call out as I race towards her.

They turn towards me. Mother raises a black energy barrier, and I impact against it painfully. I blink back tears. "Mother, why did you hurt me?"

The green man shouts something, turning into a gorilla as he strikes at me. I flinch back in fear. "Mother! Please, help me!"

As the blue man and the traffic light start forward, the orange girl flies between them and me, shouting something. She then turns to me, and speaks so I can understand. "I am Starfire. Why do you approach, creation of Brushogun? How do you still live when the one who gave you life is no more?"

I cover my face somewhat, staring out at her between my hands. "F...Father said that I still live because his magic combined with Mother's to give me true life! He said you all would help me! Why are you hurting me?"

The orange girl closes her eyes and floats to the ground. She says something to the others, then turns back to me. "Forgive our hostility. When last we saw your design, it was used to hurt us. We did not realize you were your own being now. Tell me, what is your name?" Mother lowers her energy barrier. "And who is the one you call Mother?" Starfire asks me.

I smile. "Father called me Nya-Nya. And she is Mother!" I say, pointing to Mother. I then rush forward and wrap her in a tight embrace. "Mother!" I cry happily.

I don't know why she looks so uncomfortable when I do this...nor why Starfire is squealing with joy.


End file.
